Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) are becoming increasingly prevalent in automotive vehicles. Such systems may provide for assistance to a driver of a vehicle in various forms. Some ADAS systems may even provide for active correction in the form of steering or brake assist to further improve the operation of a vehicle. In various embodiments, the disclosure may provide for a vehicle lighting device or system that may be used with ADAS systems.